Through the Eyes of the Daughter of Love
by IVolunteerAsDauntless
Summary: Piper's perspective of when she discovers that Percy is missing, and when he and Annabeth reunite. May be a part two/prequel with Silena. Credit to MangoSmoothie6 for prompting this.


_**Through the Eyes of the Daughter of Love**_

* * *

_-part one: annabeth and percy are separated-_

* * *

There was a sound like brittle bones snapping, and the cracks in the skywalk began widening.

"We need to get off this thing," said Jason. "Maybe if we—"

"Ohhh-kay," Leo interrupted, "Look up there and tell me if those are flying horses."

I looked up, confused. Leo always did say strange things, but we were in a strange situation. Were we really _demigods?_ I saw a shape in the sky, descending down. It wasn't a plane, or any bird I knew of. As it got closer, I noticed that they _were_ horses—_winged_ horses. Weren't those called...pegasus, maybe? What was the plural of _pegasus_? _Pegasuses_? Sounded wrong, but it was all I had.

But the name didn't matter. The horses were pulling a brightly colored chariot.

"Reinforcements," said Jason. "Hedge told me there was an extraction squad coming for us."

"Extraction squad?" Leo stood. "That sounds painful."

"And where are they extracting us _to_?" I asked, puzzled.

I watched the chariot land on the opposite end of the skywalk, slightly worried that it would break. The winged horses apparently agreed with me, as they moved slowly across the glass. Two teenagers were in the chariot, a muscular boy with a shaved head, and a blonde girl that looked a year or so older than me. They both wore bright orange t-shirts with jeans, and had shields tossed over their backs. The girl jumped off quickly, a little before the chariot stopped moving. She pulled out a knife and ran toward the boys and me.

"Where is he?" she demanded angrily, causing me to take a step back. She definitely wasn't messing around.

"Where's who?" asked Jason.

She frowned, not seeming to accept his answer. She turned to Leo and me. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?"

Before I could respond, Leo cleared his throat and said, "He got taken by some...tornado things."

_"Venti,"_ corrected Jason. "Storm spirits."

The girl arched an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean _anemoi thuellai_?"

_Wow, that's a mouthful,_ I thought.

"That's the Greek term."

_Why Greek?_

"Who are you, and what happened?"

Jason tried his best to explain. Maybe halfway through the story, the boy from the chariot came over. He just stood there, glaring at us, although I found the blonde girl scarier. I noticed a rainbow tattoo on his arm, which was confusing, as he appeared to be trying to come off as frightening.

When Jason finished, the girl wasn't content. "No, no, no! She _told_ me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer."

"Annabeth, check it out," the boy said, pointing at Jason's feet. He was missing a shoe, but it didn't seem that important. "The guy with one shoe. He's our answer."

"No, Butch," the girl insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky. "What do you want from me?" she screamed. "What have you done with him?"

I had so many questions. Who was _him_, who were they? What was so important about Jason having one shoe? But I didn't get to ask, because the skywalk shook, and the horses whinnied.

"Annabeth," said Butch, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

"Fine." She gave Jason a bitter look, even though whatever was going on wasn't his fault in the slightest. At least, I didn't think so. "We'll settle this there." She headed back to the chariot.

I shook my head. "What's _her_ problem? What's going on?"

"Seriously," said Leo.

"We have to get you out of here," said Butch. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with _her_." Jason gestured toward Annabeth. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

"Annabeth's okay," said Butch. "You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem."

"What problem?" I asked.

"She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing for days. She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here."

"Who?" asked Jason.

"Her boyfriend. A guy named Percy Jackson."

* * *

_-part two: annabeth and percy are reunited-_

* * *

Annabeth marched through the forum, demigods young and old parting for her. They were more diverse than the campers at Camp Half-Blood, at least generationally. I hadn't seen _families_ at the Greek camp.

In front of the blonde, people made way for a girl in armor and a purple cape, with dark hair. She perfectly matched Jason's description of Reyna.

The girls considered each other, as the others and I spread ourselves out on either side of Annabeth. I heard Jason's name murmured by the Romans. Looking around, I saw a boy with dark hair and green eyes, how Annabeth had described Percy. He seemed...unimpressive, compared to Jason, at least. Aside from his purple praetor robes, he pretty much looked like a normal guy.

Reyna turned to Jason, seemingly reluctant.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague... I welcome you home. And these, your friends—"

Before she could continue, Annabeth ran forward. Percy rushed towards her at the same time. The crowd became tense, some trying to grab weapons that they didn't have.

Percy threw his arms around her and their lips slammed together. Even though I wasn't much like my siblings, I couldn't help but admire how romantic it was. Their love was truly a beautiful thing.

Percy pulled away, seeming unable to keep his eyes off her. "Gods, I never thought—"

Before he could finish, Annabeth grabbed his wrist and judo-flipped him into the pavement. I cringed. The Romans cried out, some surging forward, but Reyna stopped them, shouting, "Hold! Stand down!"

Annabeth pinned Percy to the ground and put her arm to his throat. "If you _ever_ leave me again, I swear to all the gods—"

Percy cut her off with a laugh. "Consider me warned. I missed you, too."

Annabeth got off of her boyfriend and helped him to his feet.


End file.
